


hala! maling akala.

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, LUH KILIG AKO?!, M/M, kaisoo fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: hindi naman akalain ni Kyungsoo Do na ang isang Jongin Kim ay isang soft man over cats and dogs.Shet.Ang judgemental niya, parang awa!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	hala! maling akala.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #33: Si jongin ang bukod tanging estudyante sa klase na tadtad ng tattoo at piercings ang tenga. Siya ay kinakatakutan ng lahat pero nahuli ni ksoo si jongin na nanonood ng cat at dog videos to his relief kasi tbh takot siya sa lalaki at di pa niya nasasabi na pair sila sa isang project. 
> 
> hello! i really enjoyed writing this short fic kaya sana ganun niyo rin siya ma-enjoy while reading.
> 
> to the prompter, maraming salamat for this cute prompt and i'm sorry in advance if i didn't reach your expectations with this fic. 
> 
> to our lovely mods, maraming maraming salamat sa pag tanggap sa akin kahit na i'm just one day away before posting nang i-claim ko ang prompt na ito. i love cramming <3 clutch ka bhie?! masaya ako na maging parte ako ng fic fest na ‘to! 
> 
> i'm sorry na rin if ever mayroon mang grammatical errors sa fic na 'to. pasensya talaga at sobrang rushed nito. un-betad ang fic kaya omg!! sorry na nga ih :((
> 
> ibinuhos ko ang dedication at pagmamahal ko sa kaisoo sa pagsulat nito! sana ay magustuhan niyo. oras na para kiligin!! kaisoo neyshun!!!!!!! mga ka-jagi, para sa inyo ito. 
> 
> nawa'y kiligin kayo sa kanilang small and subtle landians?! emz!!
> 
> enjoy reading, mga mahal!

######  simula 

_Mainit._

Yan lang ang kinakainis ni Kyungsoo kanina pa. it’s Friday at huling subject na niya for today. While walking, abala siyang mag cellphone dahil ang ingay ingay nanaman ng mga kaibigan niya sa kanilang group chat. Tapos na kasi ang klase ng mga ito, all he can say is wow, _sana all_

**mga fucking chismosa**

**Baekhyun:**  
Tanga, baka kasi naparami ng mantika?

 **Jongdae:**  
Gags, I don’t think so. Wow ha, marunong ka magluto?

_Baekhyun is typing…_

Agad naman niyang itinago ang phone inside his pocket dahil andito na siya sa kanyang building. Wala naming kwenta ang pinag-uusapan ng mga _friends_ niya dahil inirereklamo lang naman ni Jongdae sa group chat nila na mas marami pa ang mantika sa sabaw ng tinola na niluto niya. 

Napa mentally faced palm siya nang mabasa ito kanina habang naglalakad. Gets naman na ng friends niya kung bakit nag s-seen lang siya sa gc. Bukod sa walang laman ang usapan, ang tamad tamad niya rin kasing magreplu.

There was a time that Jongdae asked him what takes him so long to reply. Syempre, ang tanging sinabi niya ay _“bakit sino ka ba?”_ at kaya nakurot siya ng kaibigan,

Nakapasok na siya sa room at umupo sa third row, malapit sa bintana. Ayaw niya naman near the aisle dahil napaka init doon. Ayaw niya rin masyadong makipaghalubilo sa madadaldal na tao dahil sumasakit lang ang ulo niya.

_Mainit. Maingay._

Nang ibaba ang bag, chineck niya muna ang relo niya sa wrist to see anong oras na ba .Gusto na niya mag mall.

 _20 minutes pa._

Kaya napag-isipan nalang niya ilabas ang phone niya to play Subway Surfers bilang pampalipas oras. There was a time nakita ito ni Jongdae _(read: chismoso talaga siya forever)_ at agad naman siya nitong binweltahan na **“Tangina ano yan?”** but later on he found out na may cooking mama naman ang isa sa kanyang phone. Syempre, hindi siya magpapatalo.

Abala siya sa pag swipe up and swipe down para sa hindi ma olats ang kanyang character nang mapansin niyang tumahimik ang paligid.

Ang kaninang maingay na silid ay tila dinaanan ng multo dahil sa sobrang tahimik. 

Nasa phone pa rin ang atensyon niya dahil 65,437 lang naman ang score niya ngayon at tina-try niyang i-beat ang kayang high score na 86,913 points. 

Napapaliyad na nga siya sa kanyang upuan dahil dito, ang intense na please. Apat na araw na siya ganito. Subway surfers baka naman? Pwede na siya mag livestream. 

But then, he startled nang marinig niya na may humila ng upuan sa kanyang tabi. 

Nang linungin niya ito, tila nawalan siya ng hininga..

**Jongin Kim.**

He froze on his seat nang makita ang umupo sa kanyang row. They’re just one seat apart and he doesn’t know what to do.

Jongin Kim. Kinakatakutan ng lahat.

Paano ka ba kasi hindi matatakot sa kanya? Puno lang naman ng tattoo ang braso at katawan, napakaraming piercings, napaka buffy ng katawan. 

He has this cold stares.. sobrang sungit, nakakatakot. 

But the good thing is, despite his appearance na kinakatakutan ng karamihan, he’s one of the Dean’s Listers to his department. 

Isa rin ito sa kilalang dancer sa eskwelahan dahil isa lang naman ito sa estudyante na talagang maipagmamalaki nila. Also, he’s a part time dance instructor. Inu-upload din sa youtube ag kanyang mga dance practice with his trainees minsan at talaga naming hindi maipagkakaila na kilalang kilala nila kung sino si Jongin Kim.

He glanced over the guy. Napatigil talaga siya sa paglalaro at napalunok nalang ng laway dahil sa kaba na nararamdaman.

Hala, baka sapakin siya nito sa mukha niyan? Paano pag nag exchange papers tas namali siya? Baka abangan siya sa kanto.

Ngayon palang natatakot na siya sa iniisip niya. 

Pero kahit ganon, hindi naman maipagkakaila ang gwapong mukha ni Jongin. 

Lalo na sa kanyang blonde hair nan aka man bun ngayon. Grabe, he’s literally breathtaking. 

“Hey.” Kaway nito sa kanyang paningin.

Hala! Nag spaced out ata siya sa harapan nito. 

**NAKAKAHIYA**

Agad naman niya inangat ang paningin niyang kanina na nakatingin sa sapatos ni Jongin na Air Jordan 3 Retro na ini-ispot niya sa nikedotcom kagabi dahil gusto niya yon!!

“Yes?” Tanong niya kay Jongin.

He feels the chills nang sumalubong sa kanya ang malamig na titig ni Jongin, kaya napahawak naman siya sa kanyang kamay na parehong nanlalamig na.

He’s really scared. 

Agad naming pumasok ang professor nila and they greet him kaya naman naputol ang usapan nila ni Jongin.

Nang makaupo, nagsimula na ang prof for his lecture and all ears naman si Kyungsoo.

Sinide-eyed naman niya ang kanyang katabi na biglang nag slouch at humikab nang mahina.

“Alam ko na ‘to eh..” narinig niyang usal ni Jongin with his deep voice. 

Napalunok naman siya dahil wow, ang talion talaga nito. Ang gwapo na, ang talino pa. 

Ipinatong naman niya ang kanyang kamay para ilapat ang kanyang mukha because he’s getting a bit sleepy. Pero agad din naman niya ang pangangalabit ni Jongin kaya liningon niya ito.

Jongin leans a bit at kinakampas ang kanyang kamay like he’s saying na lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

Kaya naman unti unti siyang lumapit para marinig ang sasabihin sa kanya ng isa.

Agad naman dumaan sa kanyang pang-amoy ang pabango ng isang Jongin Kim. Wow, ang bango? Amoy Jo Malone? Ang sarap siguro i-baon ang mukha sa leeg nito? 

“Okay lang ba kung gigisingin mo ako after class? I really need to sleep eh.” Usal ni Jongin.

Casual lang naman kaso ito talagang si Kyungsoo ay natatakot sa taong kaharap niya. 

Napatango nalang siya and Jongin uttered _thank you_ at pumikit na.

Hindi naman sila gaanong kita dito sa dulo dahil bandang dulo na rin sila at sulok. Malalaki rin ang nakatakip sa kanila sa harap.

Nagtuloy tuloy ang discussion at nagphone nalang siya.

Agad naming pumalakpak ang prof nila kaya nagising ang diwa ni Kyungsoo because of the sudden noise.

“Alright, since we have 20 students in here, kung sino ang katabi niyo will be your partner for our next activity. Listen, next meeting ay magkakaron tayo ng reporting and I’ll consider it too as your project. Is it clear?” mahabang usal ng prof nila at tumango naman ang mga estudyante including Kyungsoo.

Diniscuss pa ng professor regarding sa kanilang activity and he’s a bit worried.

Hala, si Jongin Kim ang kapartner niya. Kaya ba to?

Natatakot talaga siya. Nakakatakot talaga itong si Jongin Kim.  
Balita pa nga niya na masama raw ang ugali nito. Pero kasi!!! 

Feeling tuloy niya pag nagkamali siya makakatanggap agad siya ng sapak sa mukha.

Bawal ba _kiss_ na lang? charot!

Gumalaw naman ang katabi niya at umupo ng maayos habang kinukuskos ang kanyang mata.

Ang sungit sungit talaga ng mukha nito. He’s literally pouting right now, ang sungit pa rin ng itsura dahil nakakunot lang naman ang noo nito. 

Nag-iwas naman ng tingin si Kyungsoo dahil baka mapagbuntungan pa siya nito. Mukhang pangit ata ang pakiramdam nito dahil wala itong tulog? 

“That’s all.” Usal ng professor nila at agad na lumabas sa kanilang silid kaya naman isa isa nang nagsitayuan ang mga estudyante sa loob.

Kyungsoo stretch his body dahil sa ngawit. Wow, 1 and a half hour na pala ang itinagal noon? 

Nakita naman niyang isinukbit ni Jongin ang bag niya at nag tuloy tuloy sa paglabas ng silid at dahil nagulat si Kyungsoo hindi na niya ito nahabol.

Napa-omg nalang siya dahil hindi niya pa nasasabi kay Jongin na partner niya ito sa reporting. Nakakaloka. Wala pa siyang number nito at hindi naman niya ito friend sa facebook. 

he pouts at kinuha nalang ang bag para lumabas sa silid. Kainis naman, paano na kaya? 

Finally, tapos na ang subjects niya! Libre na ang oras niya at uwing-uwi na siya.

* * *

“asan ka ba kasi?” inis na sambit ni Kyungsoo sa telepono dahil kanina pa siya dito sa bench, nag-aantay para makapunta na siya sa mall. Inaya niya kasi si Baekhyun at Jongdae mag-mall since they’re nearby lang naman. 

“gaga sandali lang. sisihin mo tong si Jongdae na nakapila dito sa Macao for his goddamn milk tea! _tangina bilisan mo! Cheesecake milk tea sa akin._ anyway, sandali lang talaga!” tuloy tuloy na usal ni Baekhyun.

“Fine. Only if you’ll buy me milk tea too.” Usal niya.

“Okay. what’s yours ba?” tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“hmm.. the same na lang sayo. Wala akong maisip.” 

“Okay. _dae! si Kyung din pala. Same lang rin sa akin. Ha? Oo. Ha? Oo nga sabi! Kulit mo!_ Hello? Okay na.” usal ni Baekhyun.

Sinabi na lang ni Baekhyun na papunta na sila kaya ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang telepono at tumayo na para sumakay.

But then, habang papalabas siya ng campus, sakto naman ay Nakita niya si Jongin na nakatambay sa bench.

Naka earphones ito at tila focused na focused sa kanyang pinapanood. Wala rin itong kasama ngayon.

Naalala niya bigla na he needs to tell Jongin about their reporting kaya naman dahan dahan siyang naglakad papalapit kay Jongin.

Imbis na pumunta sa harapan, dumiretso siya sa likuran ni Jongin.

Lumapit pa siya ng konti at na-sight naman niya ang phone ni Jongin.

Nagulat naman siya sa nakita.

Jongin Kim?

Jongin Kim is watching _cat and dog mukbang_ on his phone? During his vacant?

Natuwa pa siya nang marinig ang hagikgik ni Jongin dahil sa video.

Hala, what a softie! He likes pets? 

Lumambot naman ang puso niya sa nakita. 

Naramdaman naman ni Jongin na mayroong tao sa kanyang likuran kaya agad niya itong nilingon.

He immediately closes his phone at tinanggal ang earphones. He almost froze on his spot. 

Nakita niyang malaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang harapan. Kitang-kita niya ang heart-shaped smile ni Kyungsoo kaya he almost melt with the sight. 

“B-bakit?” tanong niya kay Kyungsoo.

“I really thought you were scary. But it turns out, you have a baby personality.” Mahinang usal ni Kyungsoo.

Lumingon pa si Jongin sa paligid dahil baka may makarinig kay Kyungsoo.

“Ha? Ano bang sinasabi mo diyan?” alanganin ang boses ni Jongin dahil gago, nakita niya yon?

 _nakakahiya naman._

Umiling nalang si Kyungsoo at yumuko habang pinaglalaruan ang kanyang daliri. Andun pa rin ang kanyang ngiti.

 _Cute._

“uhm. I’m just here to inform you na may reporting tayo next week? Lumabas ka kasi agad ng room kanina kaya hindi ko na-inform sayo.” Diretsong sambit ni Kyungsoo. Inangat niya ang kanyang ulo kasabay ng pagtulak ng eyeglass na nahuhulog na.

Kitang kita ang natural peach tinted cheeks ni Kyungsoo dahil sa init and Jongin finds it cute.

Kawawa naman ang baby, naiinitan na.

“Oh. Buti nasabi mo. Sige, if you don’t mind kunin ko ang number mo so we can discuss it over texts or calls?” Ngumiti naman si Jongin nang sabihin niya yun.

Instant naman na napatango si Kyungsoo nang marinig si Jongin at inilabas ang phone niya. Baka mamali pa siya ng number na maibigay. Minsan kasi ay nalilito siya sa kanyang old and new number. Napapagpalit niya. 

Mahirap na. baka hindi pa niya mahagilap si Jongin dahil sa katangahan niya.

Binuksan na rin ni Jongin ang phone niya para i-save sa contacts ang number ni Kyungsoo.

Kalmado ang boses nito habang sinasabi ang numero at nakangiti naman si Jongin na pumipindot sa kanyang telepono.

As soon as he finished saying his number, itinago na rin niya ang phone niya sa kanyang pocket at magpapaalam n asana siya nang bigla magsalita si Jongin ulit. 

“uhm.. okay lang ba kung hingin ko rin ang facebook account mo?” napakamot naman si Jongin sa kanyang batok dahil nahihiya siya.

Bukod sa nahuli siyang nanonood ng video ng pusa at aso na nag m-mukbang sa youtube, tinatanong niya pa ang fb account ng isa. Wala lang. 

Actually, hindi naman ito necessary. Pwede naman kasi through texts nalang pag-usapan. Pero kasi, gusto niya pormahan.

Type niya. 

Eto ang mga tipo niya.

Gusto lang naman niya dumamoves sa crush niya.

“Okay. Kyungsoo Do ang name ko sa facebook.” Usal nito at tumango naman siya.

“Alright! I’ll add you later ha.” Sambit niya at tumango naman si Kyungsoo.

“Okay. Uhm, mauna na ako ha? I need to meet my friends pa kasi.” 

“Hmm. San ka ba punta?” tanong niya rito.

“sa trinoma lang.” sambit nito.

Tumango naman siya and he starts together his things at isinukbit ang back pack sa kanyang kanang balikat.

“Okay, I-drop off na kita doon. Malapit rin kasi ang pupuntahan ko doon.” Batid niya at nakita naman niya ang gulat sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

_Ha? Sigurado bai to na ihahatid pa siya nito? Wow, eto ba talaga ang Jongin Kim?_

“You can’t say no, though.” Dagdag pa ni Jongin kaya napalingon naman siya dito. 

Tumango naman siya then he sighs. Sige na nga! 

“hindi ba kita maaabala niyan? I can go on my own naman eh.”

Umiling naman si Jongin at sinabi na “Okay lang. _ako naman ang may gusto na ihatid ka._ ”

Napaiwas naman ng tingin si Kyungsoo and Jongin can’t help but to chuckle. Hala, ang cute!

“Tara na.” pag-aya naman niya kay Kyungsoo kaya naman tumango ang isa at nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa parking.

* * *

Abala naming naglilinis si Kyugsoo ng kanilang sala dahil dito raw sila gagawa ng reporting ni Jongin. It’s been 4 days since nagpapalitan sila ng texts and messages **consistently.**

Nakakahiya naman na marumi ang bahay nila at may tutuloy na bisita. 

Wala pa kasing tao rito bukod sa kanya dahil nasa trabaho pa ang kanyang mga magulang at ang kuya niya.

Nasaktuhan kasi na holiday pala ngayon at ngayon nalang nila napag desisyunan na gawin ang reporting. 

He’s busy singing and swaying habang nagwawalis nang marinig niyang nag-ring ang doorbell sa labas. He’s busy jamming to WAP. 

Hala. Baka si Jongin na!

_hindi pa siya naliligo._

He internally screamed kasi shet!!! WAIT LANG?!?! Mukha siyang basahan right now?

He rushed outside at tama nga ang hinala niya nang matanaw si Jongin na bumaba sa kanyang kotse. 

Luh, ang gwapo?

Gusto niya kurutin ang sarili niya, nauna pa humarot? 

Binuksan naman niya ang gate at sinalubong si Jongin na mayroong ngiti sa kanyang labi. 

“Hello. Ang aga mo pumunta ah? Akala ko later ka pa?” bungad ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin hums as he brushed his long hair para itali ito. 

“akala ko rin maaga ako. Hahaha. Anyway, may dala akong Jollibee.” Usal ni Jongincat napansin ng ani Kyungsoo ang bitbit nitong plastic sa kanyang kanang kamay. 

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo at inaya niyang pumasok si Jongin sa loob. 

Namataan naman ni Jongin ang walis na nakatabi malapit sa tv nila Kyungsoo nang makapasok siya sa sala at nagsalita.

“Naglilinis ka?”

Tumango naman ang isa.

“Yes. Akala ko kasi, mamaya ka pa.” batid nito.

Tumango naman ito at lumapit din sa kusina kung saan nandon si Kyungsoo at tinulungan ito maglabas ng kubyertos sa dining.

“Uy, ako na.” lingon sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang plato sa kanyang kamay.

Hindi naman siya pumayag at agad binawi ang plato at umiling.

“Ako na. Sige na, eto lang naman oh.” Usal niya.

Kibit balikat nalang ang ihinandog ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at pumunta sa refrigerator para kumuha ng water at juice sabay nag hugas ng kamay.

Jongin settled on a chair after ayusin ang kubyertos sa lamesa. Ganun rin ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo matapos ayusin ang baso at pitchel na nasa haeapan nila ngayon.

Si Jongin, muling tumayo para mag hugas ng kamay dahil kakagaling niya lang sa labas. Inilabas naman ni Kyungsoo ang dalang Jollibee ni Jongin at inilapag isa isa sa lamesa.

“Hala, andami.” 

Napatawa naman si Jongin.

“Hindi naman, sakto lang yan.”

Inilabas niya ang isang bucket ng chicken, 2 spaghetti, tatlong kanin at mayroon pang large fries. 

Bubusugin ata siya dito. Sige na nga, kay Jongin naman galing eh.

After that, pinunasan niya ang pawis niya and he groans kasi fuck shit super init! Gusto na niya maligo kaso andito na ang bisita.

“Ang init!” inis na sabi niya.

“Hindi naman gaano?” patanong na sabi Jongin.

“shet kasi hindi pa ako naliligo kaya ganito.. feeling ko ang baho baho ng itsura ko.” Kyungsoo pouts matapos sabihin ito.

Jongin almost melt, hala, ang cute naman nito.

“Okay lang yan, mukha ka pa rin naming mabango kahit hindi ka naligo.” Usal nito. 

Binuksan naman niya ang aircon sa sala at tinapat na rin ang bentilador sa kanila. Init na init talaga siya. Linis pa more. 

They started to feast on their food. 

Nagtanungan ng simple information sa isa’t-isa, napagkwentuhan na rin kung may pets ba sila, ano ang past time and hobbies, childhood memories at iba pa.

Hindi na nga nila napansin ang oras dahil sa tagal ng kanilang pag k-kwentuhan. Natutuwa si Kyungsoo dahil Jongin Kim is a good man naman pala.

Kung ano ang naisip niya nung una, iyon pala ang kabaligtaran ng ugali nito.

Grabe, so ang judgemental niya pala dahil ginawa niya ito kay Jongin? He didn’t expect na ganito pala ka bubbly ito. Mapagbiro and higit sa lahat he’s a soft man.

Today he learned na Jongin Kim is whipped for dogs and cats. Na paborito pala niya ang fried chicken. Jongin loves bears. Na ever since he’s a kid, sumasayaw na talaga siya.

Matapos kumain ay tumuloy na sila sa sala at gumawa ng report. 

Parehong nakaupo sa tiles ng sala at magkatabi, nakaharap sa iisang laptop habang salitan sila nagta-type at nag s-share ng ideas.

It went smoothly naman, lalo na’t pareho pa silang brainy. Jusko, pareho silang DL. Napakabasic lang.  
Only if Kyungsoo knows na ginawa lang talaga ito ni Jongin to spend time with him. Pwede naman nila ito gawin outside or sa school nalang. Siya pa talaga ang sumadya dito.

Ngayon ay pareho nalang silang nakaupo sa sofa, magkatabi at nakasandal.

Nanonood sila ng _Ratatouille_. Hindi naman makapalag si Jongin dahil ang gusto niyang panoorin ay _The Secret Life of Pets_.

Sige na nga, sabi naman ni Kyungsoo. At isa pa ay sabi ni Kyungsoo ay paborito niya itong movie na ‘to. Sino ba siya para tanggihan ang cute na kasama niyang manood ngayon?

“Paano kaya pag totoo yan noh?” Usal ni Kyungsoo.

“Ha?” 

“What if may daga talagang marunong magluto?” tawang usal ni Kyungsoo at hinampas naman niya ng mahina ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Kadiri. Bakit ka ganyan. Hahaha! Huwag naman sana.” Iling na sabi ni Jongin.

Tumawa naman sila at nagpatuloy na sa panonood ng movie, small chit chats lang ein ang isisingit and sharing their insights regarding the movie.

After watching Ratatouille, isinunod naman nila ang The Secret Life of Pets kaya napa _yes!_ naman si Jongin. 

Favorite niya yan. 

Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo panoorin si Jongin na sumasabay sa mga linya ng characters. 

They’re both clapping their hands kapag nakakatawa ang scene. Grabe, tila mga bata lang.

Tamang movie marathon lang pala dito ng mga cartoons. Hindi naman sila nagrereklamo, gusto pa nga nila maulit sa susunod.

Natapos ang araw na ‘yon na masaya. Ang sarap pala kasama si Jongin.

Gusto niya sapakin ang sarili niya dahil sa wrong assumptions niya sa lalaking ito. Tangina!! Ang sdama sama.

Ang sama sama ni Jongin Kim sa isip niya.

After makaalis ni Jongin, dumiretso agad siya sac r para maligo.

Lagkit niya na.

* * *

“okay, next! Kyungsoo Do and Jongin Kim.” Sambit ng prof nila.

“wow, what a power duo. Parehas kayong DL hindi ba?” dagdag na tanong ng professor nila at tumango naman sila nang dumiretso sila sa harapan for their presentation.

Nagsimula naming magsalita si Kyungsoo at agad naman ito sinundan ni Jongin.

Their classmates are listening attentively. Tahimik lsng ang lahat.

Bumalik na ulit ang dark aura ni Jongin. Strikto, madiin at malalim ang kanyang boses as he discuss their topic.

Hanga si Kyungsoo. 

Only if they knew kung ano ba talaga ang isang Jongin Kim.

Tuloy tuloy ang kanilang reporting, alam na alam nila ang kanilang sinasabi.

Sa bawat tanong ng professor nila ay agad din naman nilang nasasagot kaya nakangiti ito sa kanilang dalawa.

Hanga rin ang kaklase nila dahil wow..

_Kyungsoo Do managed to be with Jongin Kim?_

Eh napaka suplado nito?

And it seems like Jongin Kim is comfortable with Kyungsoo. Nakakapanibago.

Iba ang kislap ng mga mata ni Jongin kapag nakatitig ito sa kanyang ka partner.

Successful naman ang kanilang reporting at nakatanggap ng magagandang compliments from their professor and classmates.

Grabe pala ang chemistry nilang dalawa. They did well.

But then after their reporting, as they settled on their seat ay nagsalita naman si Jongin.

“Kyung.” 

Liningon naman siya ni Kyungsoo. “hmm?”  


“I need to tell you something.” 

“what is it?” 

Bumuntong hininga naman si Jongin bago magpatuloy.

“I know, this seems to be mabilis but.. I think _I like you_ kaya naman..” marahang tumitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na tila nalilito pa rin sa sinasabi niya.

 **“okay lang ba kung liligawan kita?”**

He flashed a big smile. 

And that moment, Kyungsoo forgot how to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> ay bitin?! ganon ganon na lang yon?! charot!! maglalabas ako ng special chapter, soon?!?! ay may ganon?!?!
> 
> magkita-kita tayong lahat sa reveals! thank you for reading! naka abot ka dito! <3
> 
> i'd love to see your reactions on twt or sa comments here!! grabe maraming salamat po!!
> 
> again, maraming salamat!


End file.
